


Moodboards Inspired by Motion Training

by Bifidusberry (blueberryquestionmark)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Art, Fanfic Moodboards, Inspired by Art, M/M, Visual Summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryquestionmark/pseuds/Bifidusberry
Summary: Nonymos wrote a fantastic heartwrenching story and I'm making my own type of art for the work because Feelings. Please go read Nonymos' stuff if you haven't, particularly Motion Training (mind the tags tho, pls take care of yoselves) It's all bloody fucking lovely brilliance and there's links to other fanart for the fic in those A/Ns, it's amazing :D
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 69
Kudos: 82





	1. Hook

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [motion training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



> “Sometimes it feels like the nights are what’s real, and he’s dreaming his humble freedom by day. But even if that were true, well. If that’s the escape he gets, he’ll take it.” Nonymos; Motion Training

[Image Description: Moodboard with nine squares. From top left to bottom right: top row has square image of a stark single fishing hook on a white background, a navy blue square with white text saying motion training, and a square image of a reflective white empty room with an opaque white window. Middle row has navy blue square with white text saying one, square image of sebastian stan aka Bucky Barnes, and a navy blue square with white text saying hook. Bottom row has square image of cracked concrete close up, navy blue square with text saying by nonymos, and square image of a public building exit sign.]

Find this image on tumblr -

<https://highr-furthr-fastr-gayr-baby.tumblr.com/post/611003909670043648/sometimes-it-feels-like-the-nights-are-whats>


	2. Matcha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe it’s just because it’s the first new thing he’s had since he got back. Maybe it’s because he burned the roof of his mouth and it’s moving him to near fucking tears because it’s been three years since he last did that, too.” Nonymos; Motion Training

[Image Description: Moodboard with nine squares. From top left to bottom right; top row has square image of hands cradling a cup of matcha tea, green square with white text saying motion training, and square image of a metal showerhead on a gray wall with water running. Middle row has green square with white text saying two, square image of a faded neon sign saying start again, and green square with white text saying matcha. Bottom row has square image of a green pen lying by several green notebooks, green square with white text saying by nonymos, and a square image of Chris Evans aka Steve Rogers sitting at a cafe table with a cup.]

You can find it on tumblr too

<https://highr-furthr-fastr-gayr-baby.tumblr.com/post/611076613821612032/maybe-its-just-because-its-the-first-new-thing>


	3. Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He can see New York twinkle and glow outside the window. In a way and despite the blankness he is horribly, desperately happy.” Nonymos; Motion Training

[Image Description: Moodboard with nine squares. From top left to bottom right: top row has a sepia image of the New York lit up at night, brown square with white text saying motion training, sepia image of Anthony Mackie aka Sam Wilson. Middle row has a brown square with white text saying three, a sepia image of a room with a bed and a lamp, and a brown square with white text saying room. Bottom row has a sepia image of a shirtless man in a collar with a leash from behind, a brown square with white text saying by nonymous, and a sepia image of a military backpack closeup.]

my stuff is on tumblr too!

<https://highr-furthr-fastr-gayr-baby.tumblr.com/post/611172074446290944/he-can-see-new-york-twinkle-and-glow-outside-the>


	4. Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s a form of courage,” Rogers goes on, still wandering around the empty room. “Opening up. Confronting yourself. That’s why it’s so hard, I guess.” Nonymos, Motion Training

[Image Description: Moodboard with nine squares. From top left to bottom right. Top row has an image of Scarlett Johanson aka Natasha Romanov, an orange square with white text saying motion training, and an image of champagne being poured into glasses. Middle row has an orange square with white text saying four, an image of the Brooklyn Bridge, and an orange square with white text saying dog. Bottom row has an image of old movie film close up, an orange square with white text saying by nonymous, and an image of a white dog bowl with bone shaped dog food or dog treats on a wooden floor.]

On tumblr as well

<https://highr-furthr-fastr-gayr-baby.tumblr.com/post/611236785742299136/its-a-form-of-courage-rogers-goes-on-still>


	5. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And he shouldn’t have to pretend. He’s free, or so everyone keeps telling him. That means he’s free to wreck everything.” Nonymos; Motion Training

[Image Description: Moodboard with nine squares. Top left to bottom right: black and white image of a light switch, grey square with white text saying motion training, and a black and white image of shattered glass on a wooden floor. Grey square with white text saying five, black and white image of two men's silheouttes about to kiss or just finished kissing, and a grey square with white text saying sick. A black and white image of a sink still running water, a grey square with the white text saying by nonymos, and a screenshot of a text saying ' _please don’t feel guilty for what happened. you saved my life. you saved it so completely i’m still trying to wrap my head around it. nothing either of us do can ever change that.']_

also on tumblr :)

<https://highr-furthr-fastr-gayr-baby.tumblr.com/post/611349405730242560/and-he-shouldnt-have-to-pretend-hes-free-or>


	6. Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There is no true way around the feelings. Your only option is run screaming at them. You said you did not want to waste time with coping mechanisms. You are tired of stalling. So. One thing left to do. Barrel through.” Nonymos; Motion Training

[Image Description: Moodboard with nine squares. Top left to bottom right - white square with the words ' i didn't come this far - to only come this far' divided by a drawing of a flower, a pink square with white text saying motion training, and a black and white photo of black chairs. a pink square with white text saying six, a hand holding a phone in the dark with a glowing white screen, and a pink square with white text saying circle. A picture of Lashana Lynch aka Maria Rambeau, a pink square with white text saying by nonymos, and a monochrome drawing of a tree growing near the edge of a cliff.]

Able to be found on tumblr too!

<https://highr-furthr-fastr-gayr-baby.tumblr.com/post/611460496011444224/there-is-no-true-way-around-the-feelings-your>


	7. Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And you can’t control what you want; Bucky’s acutely aware of that. But you can control what you do and oh, the things Steve has done, in his selflessness, his unquestioning courage. The risks he’s taken. The least Bucky can do is try and return the favor.” Nonymos; Motion Training

[Image Description: Moodboard with nine squares. Top left to bottom right: silhouette of a man cupping his hand around the sun, yellow square with white text saying motion training, and an image of the word us - the letters U and S linked together by hands holding each other. Yellow square with white text saying seven, image of a neon yellow sign that reads 'you won't know unless you try' and a yellow square with white text saying try. an image of sunlight pouring through a window, a yellow square with white text saying by nonymos, and an image of Chris Evans aka Steve Rogers.]

Also on tumblrrrrrrrrr

<https://highr-furthr-fastr-gayr-baby.tumblr.com/post/611796528373366784/and-you-cant-control-what-you-want-buckys>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright! moodboard for Ch7! I had one on Tuesday but then Life and that one I ended up Disliking it because it was entirely too yellow and disconnected so I remade it into this one and it is Much Better and yep :) our lovely boys talked!!! Sunshine moodboard


	8. Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Usually he’d be panicking about wasting his time, wasting his freedom. But he’s not free today. None of what he does is his fault. Nobody can blame him for how pointless this is. He’s not in charge. He’s off the hook. His thoughts wander, but he doesn’t fall asleep. He just is.” Nonymos; Motion Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone else get lightning-bolt-to-the-heart feelings with this chapter?

[Image Description: Moodboard with nine images. From top left to bottom right: Black and white image of where an arched window meets a ceiling with clouds painted on it, lavender square with white text saying motion training, and black and white image of fluffy white sherpa material. Lavender square with white text saying eight, a white image saying "It's okay if all you did today was survive" in a messy cursive font, and a lavender square with white text saying still. Black and white screenshot of a smartphone timer with 15 seconds remaining, a lavender square with white text saying by nonymos, and a black and white image of Chris Evans aka Steve Rogers looking smoking hot in a white t-shirt.]

Tumblrr too

<https://highr-furthr-fastr-gayr-baby.tumblr.com/post/612162322718441473/usually-hed-be-panicking-about-wasting-his-time>


	9. Cuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As the world goes dark, Bucky realizes the truth of what he just said. Everything reminds me of the island. He wonders if there is a single day in his future where he won’t think of the island or Pierce or Rumlow or anything at all from these three years of his life. Just one day with a free mind. What a thing that would be.
> 
> “Breathe,” Steve reminds him once he’s in complete darkness, and he does. Or he tries to.” Nonymos; Motion Training

[Image Description: Moodboard with nine squares. Top left to bottom right: image of handcuffs, red square with white text saying motion training, image of a colorless hand holding a red anatomical heart with chopsticks. Red square with white text saying nine, head shot of Sebastian Stan aka Bucky Barnes against a dark background, red square with white text saying cuff. Image of white chalk chinese symbol for pain against black, red square with white text saying by nonymos, and an image of a white spiral of stars or white droplets against black.]

if you wish to find it on tumblr -

<https://highr-furthr-fastr-gayr-baby.tumblr.com/post/612785037789855744/as-the-world-goes-dark-bucky-realizes-the-truth>


	10. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He dreams of giving in.” Nonymos; Motion Training

[Image Description: Moodboard with nine squares. Top left to bottom right: Image of tied up hands, purple square with white text saying motion training, image of a sign saying 'sorry we're closed off emotionally'. Purple square with white text saying ten, image of sebastian stan sitting down, purple square with white text saying night. Image of the New York Subway System track, purple square with white text saying by nonymos, and image of light spilling through a cracked door.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been leaving comments and kudos, seeing them is a brightness to my days :)


	11. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He still saw it all through. Because after coming home from Steve, he realized he wasn’t going to stop feeling like this. So he had to do something." Nonymos; Motion Training

[Image Description: Moodboard with nine squares. Top left to bottom right - black and white image of Mark Ruffalo aka Bruce Banner, green gradient square with white text saying motion training, and a white square saying "hope is summarized in four words: the desire to live." -juansen dizon. Green gradient square with white text saying eleven, black and white image of 'Wheatfield with Crows' a painting by Van Gogh, and green gradient square with white text saying monster. A black and white image of a waiting room with three chairs and a clock, a green gradient square with white text saying by nonymos, and the logo of the Metropolitan Museum.]

on tumblr at

<https://highr-furthr-fastr-gayr-baby.tumblr.com/post/614406730081828864/he-still-saw-it-all-through-because-after-coming>


End file.
